


warmth in the winter

by yoonsmin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Markjin, Winter, markjin christmas, markjin fluff, marknior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonsmin/pseuds/yoonsmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how markjin spend their christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth in the winter

"Jinyoung"

 

"Jinyoungie"

 

Jinyoung opens one of his eyes and sees his boyfriend staring at him. "Goodmorning." Mark smiles. "It's Christmas Eve." Jinyoung smiles at the sight in front of him. "Goodmorning to you, too." He says groggily. He gets out of bed and puts on one of his sweaters from the closet. "I'll make us breakfast." He walks back to the bed and plants a kiss on Mark's forehead. "Thank you, I love you." Jinyoung playfully flicks his fingers as if he's rejecting the older boy's love. Mark pouts at Jinyoung. "I'm kidding. I could never resist you." He says before exiting the room. 

 

Mark stares at the ceiling. _Whatever did I do to deserve such a beautiful, caring person like him?_ He goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and walks back inside the room to put on a sweater. He goes through their closet and picks out one of Jinyoung's. He likes wearing Jinyoung's clothes. Jinyoung likes it too when Mark wears his clothes. He inhales the scent that Jinyoung left on the sweater. It was the smell he could never get tired of. The scent was indescribable. It was like a mix of mint but not too strong, with a hint of sweetness in it. Mark absolutely adored that smell.

 

He makes his way to the kitchen and the aroma of bacon filled the apartment. He walks up to Jinyoung and wraps his arms around his waist, resting his head on Jinyoung's back. "Mark, I might drop the bacon." He laughs. "But I want to cuddle with you." Mark sighs. "Later, babe." He pouts unwrapping his arms and sits on the couch. He turns on the tv and turns to the channel that plays Christmas Movies all day.

 

Jinyoung brings the two plates filled with eggs and bacon and places them on the coffee table in front of the couch. They eat while watching A Christmas Carol playing on the television. "Thank you, Jinyoungie." He says once they're finished eating.

 

"I'll do the dishes." Mark offers. He smiles at Jinyoung while picking up the dishes and bringing them to the sink. Once he finishes, he goes back to the couch and rests his head on Jinyoung's lap. He looks at his boyfriend and pokes at his cheeks. "Yah, Mark. Stop it." Jinyoung swats Mark's hands away. "But I love your cheeks." Mark giggles. He pokes them some more till Jinyoung takes a hold of Mark's hands and stares back at him. They stay in that position smiling at each other, appreciating the view they have.

 

Mark repositions himself his head now on one of Jinyoung's shoulders. The younger one pulls him closer and kisses his forehead. He runs his fingers through Mark's hair which makes him fall asleep on his chest. Jinyoung turns the television off and puts the remote on the coffee table. He leans on the couch and eventually falls asleep too.

 

* * *

 

 He wakes up to Mark sitting on the opposite side of the couch with their dog, Coco, on his lap. Coco notices Jinyoung is awake and walks up to him and sits on his lap. "You're up." Mark states. "We slept for the whole day." He checks his phone. "It's already 2pm. We missed lunch." Jinyoung gets his phone and scrolls through it.

"Jinyoung."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Jinyouuuuuuuunggg." 

 

"Yes, Mark?" He still hasn't looked up from his phone.

 

"Jinyoung _oppa_ , notice me."

 

This makes Jinyoung put his phone down. "You have my attention." He gestures Mark to come nearer. Jinyoung pulls Mark onto his lap. He looks at the art in front of him before putting his lips on Mark's. The boy wraps his arms around Jinyoung's neck. Jinyoung's kiss was very gentle. Very slow and passionate. He cups Mark's face below his ears, caressing his jaw. 

 

Mark pulls away first and rests his forehead on Jinyoung's. By the time he opens his eyes, another pair was staring right at him. He can't help but smile. He pokes one of Jinyoung's cheeks and giggles. "I love your cheeks." He pinches one of them lightly and Jinyoung rolls his eyes smiling at his boyfriend. 

 

"Do you want to get coffee?" Mark quickly gets off his lap and runs to their room. "I'll take that as a yes." Jinyoung shouts from the living room.

 

He stands up from the couch and goes inside the room as well. Mark was already in the bathroom. He sits on the side of the bed debating on what to wear. After a few ore minutes, he settles on the white sweater Mark got him before. 

 

Mark enters the room, the towel hanging low on his waist. His hair was still dripping wet. He goes through the drawers to put some clothes on. 

 

"Stop staring. You're piercing a hole through my back." 

 

"Psh. Am not." Jinyoung crosses his arms. Mark looks back at him smirking. He puts some underwear on and some pair of jeans ripped at the knees. "Can I wear one of yours again?" Mark scans through the closet.

 

"You look better in my clothes anyway." Jinyoung shrugs. He goes inside the bathroom. Mark decides upon a Christmas sweater that has a puppy wearing a Christmas hat on it. He walks up to the dresser and starts styling his hair. He felt something bump his ankles. He looks down and smiles after finding out it was Coco. He picks Coco up and lays down on the bed. 

 

Coco was Mark's and his best friend's, Youngjae's. Mark used to live with Youngjae. By the time Youngjae got a boyfriend, he moved out, but he left Coco to Mark. Once Mark and Jinyoung started dating, the younger boy moved in with him. 

 

Which reminds him. He gets his phone from the nightstand and tries to Facetime with Youngjae. 

 

Youngjae picks up on the third ring. "Hello?" It wasn't Youngjae.

 

"Jaebum?" He gives a smile and a wave.

 

Mark waves back. "Merry Christmas, Jaebum!" He smiles.

 

"Merry Christmas too, Mark!" He squints. "Is that Coco? Merry Christmas Coco!" He laughs.

 

"Is that Mark?" Youngjae peeps from the side. He gets the phone from Jaebum. "Hi Mark!" He gives a big smile. His face immediately changes. "Is that Coco?" He pouts.

 

"I miss my Coco so much! I love you Coco! Merry Christmas Coco." He does hand hearts to the camera. "Can I pick her up in the morning? I'll bring her back when we meet for New Year's Eve." 

 

"Sure."

 

"Yes! I can't wait to see you." He smiles at Coco. She goes near the phone and looks at the screen. She tilts her head to the side. This makes Mark grin. "Is that Youngjae?" Jinyoung shows up in the sweater he picked and some jeans. 

 

"Aish, Jinyoung. Your hair is still wet." Mark giggles playfully pushing him away. Jinyoung hovers over Mark making him nearly drop his phone. "I'll hang up now. You two get to your business." Youngjae laughs and rests his head on Jaebum's shoulder. 

 

Jinyoung grabs Mark by the wrists and pins him down on the bed. He stares at Mark, the older boy looking at him shocked by the swift motion. Jinyoung leans in, their faces inches away from each other. Mark closes his eyes slowly, then Jinyoung shakes his head splashing Mark with the water from his still wet hair. 

 

He kisses Jinyoung's nose. This makes him loosen his grip on Mark's wrists. Mark pokes his left chest. "I love you." He giggles. Jinyoung pokes it again. "I love you." Mark repeats.

 

He was about to poke Jinyoung's chest but before he got to, Jinyoung poked his own chest. "And I, love you." He smiles. He gets off Mark and starts fixing his hair. 

 

Mark gets up and puts his shoes on. He waits for Jinyoung in the living room. They bring Coco with them and head to the nearest coffee shop.

 

* * *

 

 

The couple just finished eating Christmas Eve's dinner. They're sitting on the couch again, Elf playing on the television. 

 

Halfway into the movie, Jinyoung lost interest in watching the film. Instead, he stared at the beautiful boy on the opposite side of the couch. Jinyoung scoots over and moves closer to Mark. 

 

The older boy doesn't seem to notice Jinyoung's gaze. He continues to watch the movie. "Mark."

 

"Hm?"

 

"I love you. You know that, right?" Mark turns to him, no longer paying attention to the television. "I love you with all my heart. I don't usually say it since I'm mostly actions but I do really love you." He licks his lips. "I would never hurt you. I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did. You mean a lot to me. A lot more than you think. You give me this amazing feeling. You make me feel special. You treat me with such love and kindness. I apologize if I fail to do the same sometimes." He stares right into Mark's eyes. "I'm sorry if I don't make you feel special, when in reality, you are. You're beautiful. So beautiful." He holds Mark's hands. "From the inside to the outside. Don't forget that. This may sound cliche," He looks at the ground for a second smiling while shaking his head. "but all I wanted, all I want, all I'll ever want for Christmas, was, is, and always will be you. And since I have you, there's nothing else I desire in the world. You complete me. You're a part of me now. You ignite the fire inside of me. A fire that would never go out as long as you're here." Jinyoung tears up a bit. "I'm proud to say that I'm your boyfriend and you're mine. I love you so much Mark." He wipes away the tears on Mark's face with his thumb. "I'll always do."   


"I love you too, Jinyoungie." He throws his arms around Jinyoung's neck and hugs him tightly. "Merry Christmas." He whispers. The younger one returns the gesture, kissing Mark's forehead in the process. "Merry Christmas." 

 

They stay in that position, enjoying each other's company.

 

No matter how cold it got during December, it would never bother the couple. They had each other. One, igniting the fire inside the other. 

 

Being each others _warmth in the winter_.

 

 

 

 


End file.
